Tip of the Knife
by Belarussian Pathos
Summary: "Why...why is it so hard to kill you?" she hissed as she pressed the knife harder against the German's throat. A small set of drabbles explaining the complex relationship of Germany and Belarus.
1. Chapter 1: To Drink

Title: To Drink

Pairing: BelarusxGermany

Summary: It's the end of Lichtenstein's wedding and having enough of Denmark's jeering Belarus surprisingly decides to beat him in a drinking contest and ends up attracting unwanted attention

A/N: I must be full of the holiday blues to write up a story like this XDD. However, I am quite fond of this couple so sue me =w=.

* * *

><p>Grateful that her toast as maid of honor was behind her, Natalia also appreciated that her blue bridesmaid dress looked remarkably better under the muted ballroom lights than it had earlier in the day.<p>

Heading for the bar—because one glass of champagne wasn't enough—she quietly veered at the last second to the dessert table.

She was suppose to meet Netherlands, the man who had been smart enough to marry Lichtenstein, Lily, and throw her a wedding reception four months after their impulsive elopement.

When Lars had commented during dinner that women couldn't do shots of whisky, Natalia felt it was her duty, blue dress and all, to stand up for her gender (mostly her honor since she was already pissed at having to come to this stupid wedding.)

But first she wanted a piece of cake.

To coat her stomach for the liquor.

Or maybe just because she wanted that German (Ludwig was it?) to give her advice on how to drink properly.


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen Solid

Title: Frozen Solid

Pairing: Germany/Belarus

Summary: Their child wasn't supposed to leave this world so soon.

A/N: I hate writing sad fics but I had no ideas for the second chapter.

* * *

><p>Natalia stared at the minister in front of her, watching his mouth move, but unable to process what he was saying. The sun was hot on her arms, the breeze flapping her skirt, heels sinking into the soft grass, while her husband gripped her hand a little too tightly.<p>

None of it seemed real. It was like her entire body and her brain had been dipped in morphine, and she was completely numb as she watched them lower her son's casket into the ground.

This wasn't suppose to happen. He was suppose to be born happy, healthy, a miracle baby.

Instead, he was dead after he came crying weakly into this world and Ludwig tried and failed to explain what happened after she awoke from the painful birth.

She hadn't cried. She couldn't cry. It was like all of her emotions were locked inside her, frozen solid.

It even took her a second to realize that Ludwig was pulling her by the hand, leading her away from the grave stone and holding her tightly as she finally broke down and clung onto him as if her life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3: Power Play

Title: Power Play  
><strong><br>**Pairing: GermanyxBelarus

Summary: University Professor Ludwig is not pleased when his Belarusian co-worker accepts a student's proposal for private tutoring.

A/N: Yeah I know Belarus is suppose to be dominate and all but I'm positive that Germany has his moments where he wants to be in control.

* * *

><p>"Natalia…come closer." The intensity of Ludwig's gaze drew the reluctant blonde woman in, enticing her to lean toward him.<p>

But still she moved no nearer.

"Closer," he said softly beckoning her with his finger.

When she didn't move, the German took hold of her arm and pulled her forward roughly until their lips were only inches apart, ignoring the fact that her delicate hand was drawing out her most prized knife.

Suddenly in his space, she felt every bit of the magnetism held for the attractive women in the world and realized she wasn't immune to. She's never be immune to it…or him of all people.

No matter how maddening his determination could be, no matter how much she protested to the contrary, she'd be drawn to this man until her dying breath.

"Listen Fraulein Natalia," he said softly. "Are you listening?"

He was so close now that she could feel his breath as he spoke. In the darkness of the empty lecture room, each second seemed to drag on endlessly.

"I-I am listening," she whispered, feeling her cheeks grow warmer by the second whilst her grip on her weapon tightened.

"Just so you know…I was not pleased when I saw that French student eyeing you. Don't ask me why, because I'm still not completely sure myself. All I know is that I'd already decided that if any man was going to touch you…" His voice dropped to a near whisper.

"It was going to be me."

That was all Ukraine needed to hear when the infuriating man finally crashed his lips against hers.


End file.
